Diffys in trouble
by jparend
Summary: Takes place as the Diffys are preparing to leave for 2121, but the time machine breaks...again. And someone will figure out their secret.
1. Chapter 1 Unsuspecting Observer

**Chapter 1**

"OK, Pim, Phil, come on, now. I want to get going before we get stuck in traffic," hollered Lloyd Diffy. "Oh, hold your horses," said Pim as she headed outside with her bags and loaded them into the time machine. Phil followed slowly. He didn't want to leave after being in 2003 for 2 years, which meant he was now in 2005. He had made some real good friends, something he didn't have too much of in 2121, his best one being Keely Teslow. They did everything together, and Phil had kept the secret from her until he realized he could trust her. And she's kept it up to now. And now they were just now starting to become a couple when his dad finally fixed the time engine, which was really Pim and now they have to leave.

"Oh, Phil, I know you're upset, but this isn't our time," said Barbara.

"I just wish I could say goodbye to Keely before we go," said Phil with a sigh.

"We can't wait any longer for her to show," she said as she climbed into the time machine, Phil following.

"OK, time circuits on," said Lloyd. "Time engine is still working. 2121, here we come."

Lloyd pressed the button and the machine made a rumbling noise and Phil could see the vortex opening up and knew that the next time he would see Keely, she would be "really, really old." The machine continued rumbling, then started to shake uncontrollably.

"What's going on, Lloyd?" asked Barb.

"I don't know." He started to press buttons, then finally said "Everyone out" and they all ran out as the engine blew up.

"Great. Now we're never going to be able to go home," said Pim, as she marched into the house.

"I'll talk to her," said Barb, as she ran in the house after Pim.

Phil was happy, though. He wouldn't have to leave Keely behind. 

"Hey, dad, I'm going to talk to Keely. Tell her the news."

"OK, son. I'm going to figure out why the time engine exploded."

Phil ran up to the school where Keely was giving the school news as Lloyd walked to the garage. What none of the Diffys realized, however, is that someone had been watching them the entire time through the bushes, who just now stepped out of them.

"So, the Diffys are from the future, huh?" said Principal Hackett. "Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2 Keely's Disappearance

**Chapter 2**

Phil ran into the school as Keely was giving out the news. Phil hurried up to the news room and opened the door. Keely had just finished and the cameras were already off when she saw him. "Phil!" she squealed happily and ran up to hug him. When she finally released her grip, she said, "I thought you were going back to 2121 today."

"We were, but the time engine blew up."

"Oh, is everyone OK?"

"Pim is kind of upset, but she'll get over it. Anyways, what are you doing for spring break?"

"I'm going to Boston to stay at the Tipton Hotel. I leave tomorrow and I'll be back on Saturday. Hey, since you're not leaving after all, Owen is looking for someone to skiing with him for his spring break with his folks. Maybe you could go."

"I have no other plans. Where is he?"

"Right behind you," she said, as she pointed to the lockers, where Owen was trying to open his locker.

"OK, I'll be right back," said Phil as he walked up to Owen. "Hey, Owen. What's up?"

"Hey, Phil, buddy, I thought you were leaving today."

"Change of plans. Anyways, Keely told me you were looking for someone to go to with you on a ski trip."

"Yeah. Nobody is brave enough, though."

"I am," said Phil.

"You'll go with me? Oh, Phil, you're such a bud. Where's Keely?"

"She's over there," Phil pointed down the hallway, but Keely wasn't there. "Well, she was. Wonder where she went."

"She probably went to the girl's room."

"You're probably right," said Phil as he headed off to his next class.

But Phil didn't see Keely for the rest of the school day. And after school when he still didn't see her, he asked Owen to come with him to Keely's house to see if maybe she had left early. He got to her house and found out that she hadn't came home yet.

"Where could she have gone to?" asked Owen.

"Maybe she went to my house," said Phil as he headed off in the direction only to find that his house had been broken into.


	3. Chapter 3 Owen knows

**Chapter 3**

"Dude, your house has been broken into," said Owen.

"Who did it, and what would they want?" asked Phil, as he looked around the house. "Mom, Dad, Pim? Anyone home?" When he got no answer, he got worried. Broken glass was all over the house. "Owen, call the police. Tell them that the Diffy home has been broken into." Owen ran to the phone as Phil went upstairs to look for his parents and sister. "Mom, dad, Pim? Hello?" He went into Pim's room, and saw her wizard on the floor. "Thank god they didn't find these," he said as he picked up her wizard and hid it so Owen wouldn't see it.

"Hey, Phil, you may want to come down here," shouted Owen from downstairs. Phil ran down the stairs to see Owen and Keely.

"Keely, I've been so worried. Where did you disappear to?"

Keely turned to Owen. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure. Got to use the restroom anyway. Where is it?"

"Upstairs, to your right." Owen ran up the stairs. "OK, Phil, first off know that I'm really sorry. OK."

"Keely, what is it?"

"They know, Phil"

"Who knows what?"

"The government knows you guys are from the future."

"How could they figure that out?"

Keely paused for a moment.

"Keely?"

"I told them."

"What! You told them. You promised me that you would keep the secret."

"Phil, they forced it out of me. They strapped me to a machine that forces the person to tell the truth. Hackett was there saying that he overheard everything this morning as you guys were getting ready to leave. These men had grabbed me when you went to go talk to Owen. They asked me about all of you guys. They have your parents and Pim and Curtis."

"My dad's greatest fear happened. He was always worried the government would find out that we were from the future. And now they do."

"I'm sorry, Phil."

"Don't worry about it. We need to get my parents out of there. Where are they?"

"Some lab. I barely escaped from there. Come on, let's go. Wait, what about Owen?"

"What about me?" asked Owen, who had just come back downstairs.

"Owen, I can't go skiing with you," said Phil.

"Why not?"

"Something came up. I can't explain."

"Forget it. Don't make promises you can't keep." Owen said as he started to walk out.

"Owen, come on," said Keely

"No, Keely. If you didn't want to go, you could've just told me, Phil." He walked out the front door.

"Owen, I'm from the future," blurted Phil before he could stop himself. Keely quickly covered up Phil's mouth.

"Sure. Now You got to lie to me and make up stupid excuses." Phil moved Keely's hand.

"It's true. I'm not from this century. My family and I were time traveling and our machine broke down, so we got stuck here."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because," said Phil as he pulled out his wizard out of his backpack, "I can prove it. Just come inside first."

"Whatever," said Owen as he walked in the house.

"Okay, start proving it."

Phil grabbed his insta morph out of his bag and scanned Owen, then used it on himself. There were now two Owens.

"Whoa, man, how did you do that?"

"Its called an Insta morph," said Phil in Owen's voice. "It morphs you into any person you wish. Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, I believe you."

"Good," said Phil as he brought him back to his original self, "Because my parents, my sister, and our caveman are in trouble. Hackett and the government have them locked up in some lab."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go and tell everyone you know about me and tell them my family's in trouble. Danny Dawkins and Via, for starters."

"I'm on it." Owen ran off as Phil's wizard started beeping crazily.

"What's going on with your wizard?" asked Keely.

"It's updating new features on it. It does that every year. Saves us the trouble of having to buy a new one each year."

"Wizard Hologram Phone update completed," said a voice from the wizard.

"Hologram phone? What is that?"

"The hologram phone lets you speak to anyone you wish, no matter what period of time," said the wizard.

"Wait. I can call someone for help."

"No one else has a wizard, though," said Keely.

"No one from this century, maybe. But in 2121, I have a friend who might be able to help." Phil started pressing buttons and heard a sound of a phone ringing.

"Good. It's ringing." A picture appeared on the screen of a boy wearing some futuristic clothes.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Phil Diffy."

"Phil Diffy, you said. It's me, Bryan. What's up with those out-of-style clothes?"

"Well, Bryan, they're in style where I'm at."

"Where are you? 1987?"

"No, 2006. My parents have been captured, along with my sister and our caveman. We were wondering if you could help us."

"If you introduce me to your friend, I will."

"Bryan, this is Keely Teslow. Keely, this is Bryan Dodgers, one of my best friends."

"Hello, Keely. OK, Phil, I'm in my time machine now. You said 2006, right?"

"Yes, 2006."

"OK, I'm on my way."

Tell me what you think and I'll continue from here


End file.
